a very whovian musical
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: my turn on the Doctor Who musical. with a little bit of all the companions :)
1. scene 1

**A/N okay so I was watching youtube and I read a comment string that basically was talking about doing a Doctor Who musical so I decided to rewrite a very Potter musical for Doctor Who so here it is.**

* * *

Amy: Underneath these stars  
I hear the whispers and feel the stares,  
of my aunt, my therapists, and friends  
and I can't believe how wrong they are,  
and it stings my Scottish Pride  
to know that they'll never ever believe what I know.  
I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by my therapists

here in upper Ledworth  
Can't take all of these idiots  
but despite all of my struggles,  
I still believe.

I'm sick of Ledworth and this waiting around.  
man he's back, and I'm skipping this town.  
Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now

(Amy stands up)

I gotta get back to the TARDIS  
I gotta get back to Time  
Gotta get myself to TARDIS  
where the Doctor knows I'm cool!

back to star whales and Daleks and alien beasts,  
to statues and vampires and to historical peeps.  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
TARDIS, TARDIS, I think I'm going back-  
I'll see my friend, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
though in my nighty, gonna take to the sky

NO WAY this week anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome  
I'll save some worlds, with a sonic screwdriver.  
defeat Daleks, yeah bring it on!  
And do it all with my boyfriend Rory, 'cause together we're totally awesome

Rory Williams: Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! Did somebody say Rory Williams?

They hug and ad lib greeting (hey Amy how's it going?")

Rory: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to come back to existence, but, uh, we gotta get going. Get your things and let's go!

Amy: Where're we going?

Rory: the Doctor's TARDIS, of course!

Amy: Cool!

Rory: C'mon!

Rory: It's been so long, but we're going back  
don't go for safety, don't go there for the class.

Amy: As long as were together—

Rory: - gonna kick some ass

Amy & Rory: and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
This time we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak about on alien worlds

(River pops up behind them.)

River Song: but let's not forget that we need to prevent paradoxes if we want to stick around. (River gives a conspiratorial wink to the audience.)

(they arrive outside the TARDIS, where people rush back and forth upstage not noticing the blue box standing in the middle of it)

Rory: Aw, River, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?

River: Because, guys, Time Travel's not all about having fun. We need to be careful if we're gonna be good Time Travelers Ugh!  
I may be a mystery, but I'm sexy and smart  
check out my hair, it's perfect for a start  
what I don't lack in looks I double in heart  
and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome  
this time I plan to pop up a lot...

Rory: That would be cool if we knew who you are

Amy: Hey Rory, come on, for all we know we're the only friends that she's got!

Rory: and that's cool...

River: and that's totally awesome!

Amy, Rory & River: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!  
We're sick of Ledworth and this waiting around!  
It's like we're sitting in the lost and found!  
Don't take no Time Lord  
for anyone to see how...

We gotta get back to the TARDIS.  
We gotta get back to Time.  
We gotta get back to the TARDIS,  
where even bow ties are-cooooool!

Ensemble: back to star whales and Daleks and alien beasts,  
to statues and vampires and to historical peeps.  
it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
the TARDIS TARDIS

Amy, Rory & River: - I think we're going back...

* * *

**please let me know should I carry on and do the rest of it or should I just stop?**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers**

**until next time maybe? Allons-y!**


	2. scene 2

**A/N hello here is act two! I've decided that all of the companions will be making an appearance in this and I think you'll like who I have to play Draco**

**thanks to DarkLordStormageddon, RosePoseyPie, and guest for reviewing. :)**

* * *

Scene 2

Clara Oswald: Rory! You were supposed to teach me how to return to life and use those pounds Moffat gave you for my costume fittings!

Amy: Uh, who's this?

Rory: Uh, this is Clara. She's our replacement. Clara, this is Amy. Amy Pond. It's Amy Pond.

(Clara and Amy shake hands.)

Clara: Aw, you're Amy Pond You're The girl Who waited!

Amy: Yeah, and you're Clara.

Clara: Clara Oswald.

Amy: Cool. Clara's fine.

Rory: Stupid Clara! (He claps in her face) Don't crowd the famous girl friend!

River: Do you guys hear music or something?

Amy: Music? What are you talking about?

Rory: Yeah, someone's coming! Whoa!

(They notice three girls, a black one in the front, all dancing hip-hop style.)

Rose's posse: Rose Tyler  
look who it is, it's Rose Tyler  
C'mon get down for Rose Tyler  
holla holla it's Rose Tyler

Clara: Aw, who's that?

Amy: That's Rose Tyler.

Rory: Yeah, that's the girl the Doctor's totally been in love with since series one.

River: Yeah, but he won't say anything to her!

Rory: Well, yeah, you never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot.

Clara goes over and taps the black girl on the shoulder.

Clara: hello, Rose Tyler! It is good to meet you! My name is Clara Oswald

Martha Jones: bitch I ain't Rose Tyler!

Rory: That's Martha Jones! (Claps in her face) Racist Clara!

Rose Tyler:Oh, it's alright! I'm Rose Tyler.

Amy: She is totally perfect for the Doctor!

Rory: Yeah, too bad she's dating the metacrisis.

Amy: What? Who the Hell is the metacrisis?! What is that? Who is that guy?

(the metacrisis comes between the four and sweeps his arms so they all fall down.)

the Metacrisis: Oh, Rose Tyler  
I am so in love with Rose Tyler  
from Dårlig Ulv-Stranden to London  
I sing my love aloud for Rose Tyler!  
Rose, Metacrisis and Rose's Posse exit.

Amy: Uh! I hate that guy!

They start to leave. the Master enters.

the Master: Did someone say Master?!

Amy: What do you want, Master?

Master: Lucy, be a dear and go pay for my jelly babies, will you? So, Pond, back for another trip in the TARDIS, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and leave that stuffy old Doctor and hang out with a higher caliber of Time Lords

Amy: Hey, listen, Master, (puts her arms around Rory and River) Rory, the Doctor and River are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

During Amy's lines, Clara tries to put her arm around Rory but is pushed off.

Master: have it your way. (he notices Clara) Wait. Don't tell me. Dewy eyes with an adventurous gleam, a stupid grin? you must be a companion

Rory: Oh my god lay off Master. She may be a pain in the ass, but she's the Doctor's pain in the ass.

The gang exits.

Master: Well, isn't this cute! It's like a little loser family. the TARDIS has really gone the dogs. Luckily next year I'll be have my own TARDIS!

This year you bet, gonna get outta here  
the reign of the Master is drawing near  
Ill have the greatest Time Lord career,  
and its gonna be totally awesome  
Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
When everyone will do whatever I say  
And that Doctor won't be in my way, and then  
I'll be the one who is totally awesome!

Lucy: Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome.

River: C'mon, guys, he's going to leave without us!

(everybody walks through the door that represents the TARDIS stage hands bring in a mock Time Rotor and console).

Ensemble: Who knows how far that we're gonna go?  
it doesn't matter we'll just go with the flow!

Amy: Maybe at last, the Doctor's gonna talk to Rose!

Rory: Oh no, that be WAY too awesome!

Ensemble: Were back to go everywhere that we can  
it's great to come back to where we began  
and here we are (the gather around the Console)  
and alakazam! (they jump into the air)! Here we go, this is totally awesome!  
Come on and take us everywhere you know  
the wait is over and were itchin' to go  
I think we're ready for

Mickey Smith: The Doctor!

Ensemble: Oooooo Ahhhhhh.

the Doctor enters.

the Doctor: Welcome, all of you to the TARDIS.  
I welcome all of you to Time.  
Did you know that here at the TARDIS  
we've got a hidden swimming pool?  
Welcome, welcome, welcome TARDIS  
Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools  
Now that I've got you here at the TARDIS  
I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:

My name is the Doctor and I am the time lord pilot of the TARDIS You can all call me Doctor. Suppose you could also call me Martian if you wanted to be told off. I'm just kidding. I'll kick you out if you call me Martian

Ensemble: back to Star Whales, Daleks and alien beasts  
to statues and vampires and historical peeps  
it's all that I love, and all that I need.  
IN THE TARDIS TARDIS  
back to Sirens and Cybermen, peg Dolls and Ood  
to Griffoth  
to house  
to Ribos  
to Salarius  
Back to the place where our story begins  
it's the TARDIS, TARDIS

Doctor: I'm sorry, what's its name?

Ensemble: TARDIS, TARDIS

Doctor: I didn't hear you guys!

Ensemble: TARDIS, TARDIS

Amy: Man, I'm glad I'm back.

* * *

**please review :)**

**doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	3. authors note

**hello my friends so I've decided to make a slight change. the only part that will be done in the styles of a Very Potter Musical is the first number, since I realized that it would be very difficult to write, especially since you can't get the full Very Potter Musical script online, so I will be parodying other songs, and possibly try my hand at writing my own. so please don't give up on it just because it's not going to be what was initially intended. Also please let me know if you would still like to read it with a complete change I really want your impute **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y**


	4. scene 3

**A/N alright so I didn't really do much rewriting on this one I didn't really think much change was needed and for those poor souls that don't know the tune I'll post the original song on my profile under a very whovian musical and if you have questions about any songs that I use I'll post them there :)**

**thank you too RoseyPoseyPie and To the TARDIS for reviewing :D**

* * *

(lights come on we find that the companions are gathered around the inside of the TARDIS. All except for Clara who stands by the door unsure on how to advance)

Doctor: are we ready?

Clara: ready for what?

Amy: to take off!

(Clara looks confused as the Doctor, Amy Rory and River start to dance and music strikes up.)

the Doctor: It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...

River:  
Not for very much longer.

Doctor:  
I've got to keep control.

I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me

River: And the void would be calling...

All: Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

Metacrisis Doctor:  
It's just a jump to the left.

(everybody jumps away from the console.)

All:  
And then a step to the right.

(they step back)

Ten 2:  
Put your hands on your hips.

( they put their hands on their hips and turn to face the Console)

All:  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

(they all start pelvic thrusting at the console)

(River grabs hold of the railing dancing under and over it)

River:  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with  
voyeuristic intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.

Doctor:  
With a bit of a mind flip

River:  
You're into the time slip.

Doctor:  
And nothing can ever be the same.

River:  
You're spaced out on sensation.

Doctor:  
Like you're under sedation.

All:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

Amy:(who's balanced on the railings)  
well I was a sitting in my room  
just a-having a think  
When a peculiar guy gave me a  
cooky wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a big blue box, and the  
kindest eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.

All:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

Ten 2:  
It's just a jump to the left.

(they all jump away from the console)

All:  
And then a step to the right.

(they step back)

ten 2:  
Put your hands on your hips.

(they place hands on hips and jump to face the console)

All:  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

(They start to bounce back and forth between the railings and the console like they're being thrown about by the Vortex)

It's just a jump to the left.

(they all jump away from the console)

All:  
And then a step to the right.

(they step back)

ten 2:  
Put your hands on your hips.

(they place hands on hips and jump to face the console)

All:  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

(just then the TARDIS seems to hit another rough spot and they all topple to the ground. The light dims on the cast laughing on the ground around the TARDIS)

* * *

**So what did you think? was it good? I really just wrote the scene that they're acting out, and Amy's solo. please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers :) until next time Allons'y!**


	5. scene 4

**A/N here's the next chapter, again I really didn't need to do much rewrite on this one, the next one will show my parody prowess more, I promise.**

**chapter Ease on down the road. By Michael Jackson, in the Wiz **

* * *

(The TARDIS sound echos through the theater, The cast hangs onto the console as though bracing for the landing. the TARDIS sound fades and the Doctor runs to the door, Amy, Rory, River, and Clara behind him. He opens the door and steps out)

(stage hands move the TARDIS set away.)

Doctor: and here we are!

Amy: right then where's here, and what are we doing here?

Doctor: here is Messaline! and here's what we're going to do.

(music strikes up and the Doctor dances out into the middle of the stage)

Doctor: Come on And Ease on down, Ease on down ,  
down the road come on, Ease on down, Ease on down,down the road  
don't you carry nothing that might be a load come on, Ease on down Ease on down, down the road

Come on and  
Ease on down, Ease on down,down the road

Amy: ease on down

Doctor: Come on and  
Ease on down, Ease on down,down the road

Amy: ease on down.

Doctor: Don't you carry nothing that might be a load  
Come on  
Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road

Pick your left foot up, when your right foot is down  
Come on legs keep moving and don't you lose no ground  
Don't you give up walking cause you gave up shoes

Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road

Amy: come on

Doctor: Ease on down, Ease on down the road  
Don't you carry nothing that might be a load  
Come on  
Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road

Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind  
And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind  
But the road you're walking might be long sometimes  
You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine

Amy: yeah

Doctor: Ease on down, Ease on down the road

Amy: ease on down

Doctor: Ease on down, Ease on down the road

Amy: ease on down

Doctor: Don't you carry nothing that might be a load  
Come on  
Ease on down, Ease on down, down the...

For there may be times, when you wish you wasn't born  
And you wake one morning just to find your courage gone  
but you know that feeling only last a little while  
you just stick with us we'll show you how to smile

Amy: yeah

Doctor: Get 'em up, goin' down

Amy: ease on down the road

Doctor: Get 'em up, goin' down

Amy: ease on down the road

Doctor: Get 'em up, goin' down

Amy: ease on down the road

Doctor: Get 'em up Get 'em up

Amy: ease on down the road

(the TARDIS crew dances off the stage singing the last few lines. the music fades, and three blue lights blink into life and three Daleks come onto the stage)

* * *

**Please review **

**doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	6. scene 5

**A/N and now for the Dalek number! enjoy **

**chapter song: Kidnap the Sandy Claws from the Nightmare Before Christmas **

* * *

(the three Daleks exchange looks.)

Dalek 1: Scans indicate a Time Lord.

Dalek 2:affirmative

Daleks 1,2,and 3: Exterminate the Time Lord

Dalek 1: I will do it.

Dalek 2: let's draw stars

Dalek 3: Davros would say the we should work together

Dalek 2: Three of a kind

Dalek 1: Daleks of superiority

Dalek 3:Now and forever

Daleks 1,2,and 3(moving forward, rolling down the ramp): Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Exterminate the Time Lord, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key, and then  
Turn off all the lights

Dalek 3:First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Dalek 1:Wait! I've got a better plan  
To exterminate this big two hearted man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up

Daleks 1,2, and 3:Exterminate the time lord  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks

Dalek 2: Then the Dalek Emporer

Daleks 1 and 2: can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased I do declare

Daleks 1,2, and 3:that He'll Exterminate him there  
Victory!

Dalek 1:I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he anwers  
the time lord will be no more

Dalek 2: You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces

Daleks 1 and 2: And the Davros will beat us black and green

Daleks 1,2, and 3: Exterminate the time lord  
tie him in a bag  
throw him in the ocean  
then see if he is sad

Daleks 1 and 2: Because the Dalek Emporer is the meanest guy around  
If I was on his Extermination list I'd get out of town

Dalek 3: He'll be so pleased by our success

Dalek 1: That he'll reward us too, I bet

Daleks 1 and 2: Perhaps he'll make his special brew

Daleks 1,2, and 3: of time lord two heart stew  
Yumm!

We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

Dalek 2: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

Dalek 3: I'm not the dumb one

Dalek 1: You're no fun

Dalek 2: Shut up!

Dalek 1: Make me

Dalek 2: I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiousity

Daleks 1,2, and 3: Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

Exterminate the time lord, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Exterminate the time lord, chop him into bits  
The Dalek Emporer is sure to get his kicks  
Exterminate the time lord, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key

* * *

**There it is please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y**


	7. scene 6

**A/N okay so here is the next chapter! and it's a gateway chapter, no Daleks yet. you'll have to wait till next week for that one, but I have it written, this ****is a comedy chapter, though before we go into the action packed musical performances**

**Thanks to, To the TARDIS, and Anonymous Miki. for Reviewing, and thanks to all of you who fave/followed**** this story, you guys keep me writing.**

**Chapter base song, Banana Phone **

* * *

(The Doctor and TARDIS crew enter a room, and find a party in full swing.)

River: did you bring it Sweetie?

Amy: did he bring what?

River: Amy there's one thing you always bring to a party.

(Amy looks at River with confusion)

The Doctor: always bring a banana to a party

(music strikes up and the Doctor and ten 2 dance into the middle of the room pulling a banana out of their pockets, and holds it to their ears like a phone)

Doctor: Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling!

Doctor, and Ten two: Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!  
Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Doctor: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring  
Banana phone

Ten 2: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring  
Banana phone

Doctor: I've got this feeling, so appealing,  
for us to get together and sing.

Ten2: Sing!

Doctor:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Doctor and ten 2:banana phone!

Ten 2: Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding

Ten 2 and Doctor: donana phone

Ten 2: It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,

Doctor:It's the best!

Ten 2: Beats the rest!

Doctor: Cellular,

Ten 2: modular,

Doctor: interactivodular!

Ten 2: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Ten 2 and Doctor: banana phone

Doctor: Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Ten 2: Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping panana phone

Doctor: It's no baloney, it ain't a phony

Ten 2: My cellular bananular phone!

Doctor: Don't need quarters, don't need dimes,  
to call a friend of mine!

Ten 2: Don't need computer or TV,  
to have a real good time!

Doctor: I'll call for pizza. I'll call my cat.

Ten 2: I'll call the white house, have a chat!

Doctor: I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing!

(Ten 2 Tap dances around the stage, in time with the music.)

Doctor: Yeah! just like that!

Ten 2: Whooo Hooo!

Doctor: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Amy, River, Rory, Doctor, Ten 2, and Rose: Banana phone

Ten 2: Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop

Doctor: Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying

All: yonana phone

Ten 2: It's a real live mama and papa phone,

Doctor: a brother and sister and a dogaphone,

Ten 2: a grandpa phone and a grammophone too! Oh yeah!

All: My cellular, bananular phone!

All: Banana phone,

Doctor: ring ring ring!

Rory: It's a phone with a peel!

All: Banana phone,

Ten 2: ring ring ring!

Rory: Now you can have your phone and eat it too!

All: Banana phone,

Doctor: ring ring ring!

Rory: This song drives me bananas!

All: Banana phone,

Ten 2: ring ring ring!

Doctor, and Ten 2: Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!

(the Doctor peels the banana and takes a big bite, and the TARDIS crew laughs,)

* * *

**There the TARDIS crew can have some fun before they face the singing Daleks.**

**please review.**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time Allons-y!**


	8. scene 7

**A/N and here comes the Daleks!**

**thank you to: To the TARDIS and Anonymous Miki for reviewing**

**chapter base song: pure imagination**

* * *

(The Doctor,and TARDIS crew are sitting on the edge of the stage, chatting and laughing, they don't see the Daleks roll up beside them.)

(music starts and the Dalek turns his eye stalk to face his cohorts)

Dalek 1: stay quiet now  
make it quick  
he must not see

(at this moment the Doctor looks up and see's the Daleks and stands prepared to run, his companions rise as well. Clara looks oddly drawn to the Daleks.)

Dalek 1: Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of  
Pure Extermination  
Take a look

(Dalek 1 points his gun at the Doctor)

Dalek 1: And you'll see  
Into your Extermination

Dalek 2: We'll begin  
With a spin  
Traveling in  
The world of Dalek creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy  
all creation

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look at us and view it  
Anything we want to, do it  
Wanta destroy the world?  
There's nothing  
To it

Dalek 3: There is no  
Life I know  
To compare with  
Pure Extermination  
Living there  
we'll be free  
If we truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look at us and view it  
Anything we want to, do it  
Wanta exterminate the world?  
There's nothing  
To it

(Clara reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a Dalek eye stalk, and gun. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River look at her in shock. Clara walks over to the Daleks)

Doctor: Clara what are you doing?

Clara: There is no  
Life I know  
To compare with  
Pure Extermination  
Living there  
I'll be free  
If I truly  
Wish to be

(The Doctor and his remaining companions share a look and run off stage, leaving Clara and the Daleks standing alone on the stage.)

Clara: If you want to view paradise  
Simply look at us and view it  
Anything we want to, do it  
Wanta exterminate the world?  
There's nothing  
To it

Daleks and Clara: There is no  
Life we know  
To compare with  
Pure Extermination  
Living there  
we'll be free  
If we truly wish to be

(lights fall on them standing there.)

* * *

**and there you have it **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	9. scene 8

**A/N and now here come the drums! (cue Voodoo child from the Sound of drums) haha just kidding, but there is some drums**

**special thanks once again to Anonymous Miki for reviewing :)**

**chapter base song: Dance magic Dance, from movie, Labyrinth **

* * *

(Master enters the stage, the Daleks and Clara still stand where they ended their song.)

Master: well it looks like the Doctor's new pet, has some sense after all, even if she's hanging with talking tin cans.

Clara: What do you want Master?

Master: nothing really, aside from watching the Doctor burn. What caused you to switch sides like that may I ask.

Clara: that's none of your business, time lord.

Daleks: TIME LORD!

Master: oh shut up I'm not that time lord

Clara: don't worry boys I'll deal with this one.

(the Daleks exit stage right.)

Master: oh you just ordered them around like pets!

Clara: oh shut it Master, I don't want to hear it.

(The Master claps, music strikes up, he jumps onto a table, and points at her, his foot bouncing and his hips rocking)

Master: you remind me of the Lord

(Clara puts a hand on her hip)

Clara: What lord?

Master: Lord with the madness

Clara: what madness?

Master: the Madness of drums

Clara: Who do?

Master: you do

Clara: do what?

Master: remind me of the Lord

(he jumps off the table, and puts an arm around her shoulder, Clara glares at him, he grins)

Master: I heard my drumming, beating hard as drums could beat  
what could I do?  
my drumming beat had come  
and left this Master blue  
nobody knew

(he dances away from Clara)

Master: what kind of maddening drum they used

Lucy: Side and Snare  
or tambourine  
Tombak or Limba

Master: then the drum beat said

Lucy: drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: Drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Master: take that maddening drum from me

Lucy: jump madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump

Lucy: Jump Madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump  
take that maddening drum from me!

Lucy: snag that beat and make him free!

Master: I heard my drumming, trying hard as drum could try  
what could I do?  
This Time Lord's fun had gone  
and left this Master blue  
nobody knew

what kind of maddening drums they used

Lucy: Side and Snare  
or tambourine  
Tombak or Limba

Master: then drum beat said

Lucy: drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: Drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum  
take these maddening drums from me

Lucy: jump madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump

Lucy: Jump Madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump  
take these maddening drums from me!

Lucy: snag that beat and make him free!  
drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: Drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: drum madness, drum

Master: Drum madness, drum

Lucy: jump madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump

Lucy: Jump Madness, jump

Master: Jump madness, jump  
take these maddening drums from me! Ooh

You remind me of the lord

Clara: what lord?

Master: the lord with the madness

Clara: what madness?

Master: the madness of drums

Clara: who do?

Master: you do

Clara: do what?

Master: remind me of the lord

* * *

**there you have it thanks for reading.**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	10. scene 9

**A/N now back to the Doctor!**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki, and To the TARDIS**

**chapter base song: the Dragon Song AVPM**

* * *

(Clara exits stage left as the master exits stage right, The Doctor wanders onto the stage, looking both ways, rubbing his chin in confusion)

Doctor: does nobody listen? I said don't wander off!

(a Dalek rolls on from the opposite side of the stage)

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

(the Doctor holds up his hand in defense. Then he get's an idea and reaches behind him, to grab something off stage, pulling out a guitar and starts to play it)

Doctor: Hey Dalek  
you don't gotta do this  
Lets reevaluate our options  
throw away our old presumptions  
cause really  
you don't wanna go through this

I'm really not that special  
the last Time of the Lords is only flesh and bone  
the truth is in the end  
I'm pretty useless without friends  
In fact I'm alone  
Just like now  
but anyhow

I spend my time in space  
trying to be this cool guy  
I never even asked for  
I don't know how to fly  
Still manage to do well  
But there's only so long that can last for  
I'm living off the glory  
of some stupid age old story  
I had nothing to do with  
I just stopped there and got lucky  
so level with me buddy  
I can't defeat thee  
so please don't exterminate me  
All I can do  
is sing this song for you

Doctor: Lalalalala

Dalek: Rarararara

Doctor: Lalalalala

Dalek: Rarararara

Doctor: Lalalalala

Dalek: Rarararara

Doctor: Lalalalala

Doctor: (speaking) That's right Dalek

Doctor: You never asked to be a Dalek  
I never asked to be a Time Lord  
We both just jumped on the band wagon  
But all we need is guitar jamming

Doctor: Lalalalala

Dalek: Rarararara

Doctor: La la la laa laaa

(The Dalek sways back and forth sleepily until his eye stalk drops down and the light fades a little bit. The Doctor smiles, and puts the guitar down on the ground)

Doctor: (sigh) Goodnight Dalek

(then the Doctor jumps and faces the audience)

Doctor: I defeated the Dalek!

( the Doctor then proceeds to push the Dalek off the stage.)

* * *

**One down two and Clara to go, or is it three? *evil laugh***

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	11. scene 10

**A/N okay so this took a little bit longer than I thought it would, and turns out we're doing another AVPM song today**

**Chapter base song: Voldemort is going down**

* * *

(Amy and Rory pace trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Daleks)

Rory: well it looks like we're just going to have to fight, and we're going to fight so hard that we're going to win

Amy: yeah let's do it!

Rory: they think that we're finished  
they think that we're done  
they think that it's over  
their battle is won, HA!

they think that we're finished  
But we aren't through  
Stop and think my friends,  
What would The Doctor do for you?

Amy: the Doctor never gave up the fight  
the Doctor stood up for what is right  
Well, now it's our turn

Rory & Amy:  
Our turn  
Make a joyful sound  
the Daleks are going down!

We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
the Daleks are going down

River: Can't you feel the fire burning?  
Now it's time to be a man  
A great, big, muscly  
Super big, super hott man

Rory, Amy & Ensamble: Ah, aaaaaaaaaah!

ALL: We won't be pushed around anymore  
We'll be a force you cannot ignore  
We'll be an army for for the Doctor  
For the Doctor!

We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
the Daleks are going down

We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
the Daleks are

GIRLS: Going-

GUYS: We must unite  
So we can fight

ALL: the Daleks are going down!

(they charge off stage to find the Daleks and Clara.)

* * *

**there it is they should speed up a little I've got songs lined up for the next few weeks**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	12. scene 11

**A/N and another one two in one day! I think that's a record.**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki, To the TARDIS (for the chapter before last, forgot to do this on the last one) and TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion for reviewing. **

**and remember all songs are posted with links on my profile**

**chapter base song: life's a show from once more with feeling, the Buffy musical**

* * *

(Amy, River, Rose, Rory, the Doctor, and Ten2 walk out onto stage, as a Dalek rolls in from the  
opposite side of stage)

Dalek: Exterminate! you will be exterminated!

Amy: it's always the same thing with you lot, Exterminate this exterminate that

Dalek: all life that is not Dalek must be exterminated!

Amy: really and what about after the Daleks Exterminate every thing not Dalek?

Dalek: we will be in Dalek paradise.

Amy: but you lot can't even feel anything, what is paradise for something that can't feel?

Dalek: eternal Dalek life!

Amy (chuckling): that's not life.

(music starts up and Amy walks towards the Dalek)

Amy: Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts

It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along

(she points at the Dalek. then the music changes and she runs forward pushing the Dalek then  
dances away)

Amy: Where's there's life  
There's hope, everyday's a gift  
Wishes can come true  
Whistle while you work  
So hard all day  
To be like other girls  
To fit in in this glittering world

Don't give me songs

Doctor (spoken) She needs backup. Rose, River...

Amy: Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about (Rose and River: Ahhhhh...)  
I need something to sing about

Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse

Still, my friends don't know why I explore  
a million things or more  
I should be dancing for

All the joy, life sends  
Family and friends  
All the twists and bends  
Knowing that it ends  
Well, that happens  
and that's the way it goes  
when they know enough to know  
that when you've bowed  
you leave the crowd

sure there is pain  
there's fear, there's doubt  
you take all that out  
you're nothing  
so that's my refrain  
I'd prefer hell  
cuz I can't survive  
without feeling  
we all need  
feelings

(the Dalek stares at her without a waver. Amy kicks out sending it rolling across the stage)

Amy: it, gives me something to sing about  
really it  
Gives me something

(the music kicks up in tempo and Amy dances across sending the Dalek rolling off stage)

Rory: Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living  
You have to go one living  
So both of us are living

(The TARDIS crew all look at each other, sigh and walk off stage)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	13. scene 12

**A/N okay so the Dalek's are coming to the end of their reign, to some Buffy songs,**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki for reviewing**

**chapter base song: walk through the fire from once more with feeling the Buffy musical episode**

* * *

(a Dalek rolls out onto the stage)

Dalek: hello? is there anyone there? it's so cold I'm scared

(when the Dalek speaks it is in the voice of Clara. she turns looking around her, then music starts)

Clara Dalek: I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back

Now, through the smoke he calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same

So, I will walk through the fire  
Cause where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it - -

(a light snaps on at the other end of the stage and you see the Doctor sitting on a bench looking  
frustrated)

Doctor: The torch I bear is scorching me  
And Clara's laughing I've no doubt  
I hope she fine  
I gain nothing if she dies  
I better help her out

Dalek 1: Cause she belongs to the fire

Dalek 1: Some people never learn / Doctor: She will never learn

Doctor and Dalek1: And she will walk through the fire  
And let it - -

Doctor: Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving them all in danger?  
Is my friend too far gone to care?

Rory: What if Clara can't defeat it?

Amy: stupid face is right  
We're needed!  
...Or we could just sit around and glare

Amy, Rory, Doctor, River, Rose and Ten2: We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So, we will walk through the fire...

(Clara and River's following verses overlap.)

Clara: So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
But why I froze, not one among them knows  
And never can be told

River: What can't we face  
If we're together?

(These three parts are sung mostly in unison.)  
PART I

Amy: She came from the dark much darker

Doctor: First, we'll leave her, then I'll save her

River: Everything is turning out so dark

Doctor: No, I'll save her, then I'll leave her

Rose: I think this line is mostly filler

Doctor: What's it going to take to strike a spark?

PART II

Clara: Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
These endless days are finally ending in a blaze

PART III

Dalek 1: So one by one, they come to me  
The distant redness as their guide  
That single flame  
Ain't what they had in mind  
It's what they have inside She will come to me

all but Dalek: And we are caught in the fire  
At the point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!

(the Doctor comes over to where the Daleks stand)

Dalek (spoken): Showtime...

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	14. scene 13

**A/N and this song marks the end of the Dalek chronicles. **

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki for reviewing **

**chapter base song: Standing from you guessed it once more with feeling**

* * *

(The Doctor continues over and sees the Dalek that once was Clara sitting in the middle, the other Dalek has rolled away)

Clara Dalek: Doctor?

Doctor: oh Clara I'm so sorry

Clara Dalek: are you here to save me?

Doctor: CLara I can't save you

Clara Dalek: why?

Doctor: because Clara you're a Dalek

Clara Dalek: no I am human, I am Human! Human!

Doctor: oh Clara I'm so sorry so so sorry

(he walks forward and places a hand on the hard Dalek casing, music starts up and the Doctor  
looks down)

Doctor: You weren't ready  
For the world outside  
You kept pretending,  
but you just couldn't hide  
I know I said that I  
was standing by your side  
But I

Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill  
And you can meet it,  
But you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
But I

I wish I could say  
The right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand  
I was standing in the way

The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all  
'Cause you know I'm here  
To take that call  
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall  
But I

I wish I could  
Lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could  
Slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I'm  
Standing in the way  
I'm just standing  
In the way

(The Doctor turns away wiping a hand across his face, you hear a quiet sound like sobbing coming  
from the Dalek casing in the middle of the stage)

Clara Dalek: I am not a Dalek, I am human, human. I am human!

(the light falls)

Clara Dalek: run you clever boy and remember me

(the sound of an explosion echoes through the theater, Clara has defeated the Daleks once and for  
all)

end of act 1

* * *

**now we go into intermission, go and get some tasty fish custard, jelly babies, and other refreshments from the concessions in the lobby (note lobby is virtual so refreshments might not be real), you may also get souvenirs of your trip to a Very Whovian musical. (note once again lobby is virtual so souvenirs might not actually exist,)**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y **


	15. scene 14

**A/N welcome back ladies and gentlemen, and here is the beginning of act 2**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki **

**chapter base song: Summer nights from the musical Grease**

* * *

(lights come up, and the stage is empty, but then the lights come on and music comes on and you see. Jack, Ten two, Mickey, and Rory, are sitting amongst the audience they start their scene.)

Jack: hey I want to hear what the Doc and Rose have been doing in that parralel world

Mickey and Rory: Yeah c'mon Doc tell us

Ten2: oh not much really.

Jack: yeah sure Doc, nothing.

Mickey: c'mon doc tell!

Rory: yeah tell us about Rose!

(lights rise again on the stage, and Rose, Amy, Clara, Martha, Donna, and River sitting

on stairs that lead up to the TARDIS console.)

Amy: so tell us what you did back on that parallel world.

Rose: oh I spent most of my time working, I fell in love with the metacrisis there.

River: you worked most of the time, because you were spending time with a guy?

Rose: well you see he's not just any guy, he's a half time lord.

River: yeah right. that makes it worth it.

Rose: oh, but he was really romantic.

(over by the guys)

Jack: c'mon Doc spill!

Ten two: ah you guys don't want all the boring details!

(the guys climb up and start hounding him, for answers.)

Ten Two: all right all right! I'll tell you!.  
Time Lord lovin, had me a blast

(up on stage with the girls, Rose gets up and, clasping her hands looks up)

Rose: Time Lord lovin, happened so fast.

Ten two: I got a Rose crazy for me

Rose: there he was cute as can be

Ten2 and Rose: parallel days drifting away  
To, oh, oh, the parallel nights

Jack, Rory, and Mickey: well a well a, huh  
tell me more, tell me more  
did it take very long?

Amy, Martha, River, and Donna: Tell me more, tell me more  
Amy: Like does he have two hearts?

guys: do do

girls: aha

guys: do do

girls aha

guys: do do

girls: aha

Ten2: she ran by me, she hit me so fast

Rose: he ran by me, got me outa a jam

Ten2: I saved her life, she nearly died

Rose: he showed off, running around

Ten2 and Rose: Parallel sun, something's begun  
but, oh, oh, the parallel nights

guys: Well-a well-a well-a huh

girls: Tell me more, tell me more

Amy: Was it love at first sight?

guys: Tell me more, tell me more

Jack: Did she put a fight?

Ten2: took her travelin in my TARDIS

Rose: We went strolling, through alien lands

Ten2: we snuck around, without a thought

Rose: we made it out without being caught

Rose, and Ten2: Parallel fling, means everything  
but, oh, oh, the parallel nights.

guys: Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more

Jack: But you don't gotta brag

girls: Tell me more, tell me more

River: Cause he sounds like a drag

Rose: he got friendly, holding my hand

Ten2: she got friendly, the whole time we ran

Rose: he was sweet, smiling at me

Ten2: well, she was great all rosey and pink

ten2 and Rose: Parallel heat, boy and girl meet  
but, oh, oh the parallel nights

girls: Tell me more, tell me more

Martha: How much dough did he spend?

guys: Tell me more, tell me more

Jack: Could we say you're more than just friends?

Rose: then the crack opened, that's where it ends

Ten2: So I told her I'd find her again

Rose: Then we made our true love vow

Ten2: then I found her not quite sure how

Rose, and Ten2: parallel dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those parallel nights

* * *

**and there you have it my friends hope it was as good as the others**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	16. scene 15

**A/N so this one isn't from any musicals, and if you like Mickey I'm sorry I just couldn't pass it up it was to tempting I just had to do it I had to blame my mom who told me to rewrite this one.**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki and Yaeliz for reviewing :)**

**chapter base song: ****hey Mickey**

* * *

(the Doctor, Ten2 and Mickey are standing by the console Mickey reaches out to touch something and the Cloister bell tolls the Doctor and Ten2 look up shocked hit a few things on the console and the bell falls silent)

Doctor: what did you do Mickey?

Mickey (trying to feign innocence): Nothing

Ten2: oh Ricky

Mickey: it's Mickey

Doctor (facepalming): just don't touch my TARDIS!

Mickey: all right

(the Doctor and ten2 share a look then music strikes up and they start clapping)

Ten 2, and Doctor: Oh, Ricky, you're so dumb  
You're so dumb you blow my mind  
Hey, Mickey  
Hey, Ricky

Oh, Mickey, you're so dumb  
You're so dumb you blow my mind  
Hey, Ricky  
Hey, Mickey

Oh, Ricky, you're so dumb  
You're so dumb you blow my mind  
Hey, Mickey  
Hey, Ricky

Oh, Mickey, you're so dumb  
You're so dumb you blow my mind  
Hey, Ricky

Ten2: Hey, Mickey

Doctor: you've been traveling in time  
and you shoulda picked it up  
you think you've got it right  
But I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you get right  
so you can understand, Mickey

Ten2: 'cause when you say you do  
it always means you don't  
you're makin me lose hope,  
Ricky please, Mickey don't  
and I only wish you'd leave it all alone, Ricky

Doctor: Oh, Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
I told you that one there  
you hit that one instead

Ten2: Oh, Ricky, you're an idiot  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Oh, you're so dumb, Ricky, dumb, Mickey  
it breaks my heart, Ricky

Both: Hey, Mickey

Doctor: now when you try to help me out  
everything goes wrong  
and every time we move  
you expect a little show

(Mickey reaches out to touch something on the console Ten2 catches his hand)

Ten2: there's nothing you can do  
whoa I said no Ricky  
so come on and try to figure it all out  
anyway you want to do it  
it takes a smart man  
oh please Mickey please  
don't leave us in suspense Ricky

Doctor: Oh Mickey what a pity  
you don't understand  
I said that one there  
and you hit that one instead

Ten2: Oh Ricky you're do stupid  
can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Oh you're so dumb Ricky, dumb Mickey  
it breaks my heart Ricky!

* * *

**sorry if this offended any Mickey Smith fans I just couldn't resist please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	17. scene 16

**A/N hello so I won't be able to post any more until next week, because I'm going to Chicago baby. **

**this one came to me as I watched one of my favorite but now canceled tv shows, a Double Doctor showdown, now just sit back and enjoy the show and remember I have links to all of the songs on my profile.**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki  
**

**chapter base song: I'm not sorry**

* * *

(Mickey sulks out the door Ten 2 turns to the Doctor)

Ten two: well Doctor soon the crack's will seal themselves, me and Rose will have to go back,we can't stay here forever. So it's almost time for me and Rose to go home.

Doctor: well that is unless Rose wants to stay.

(the Doctor absentmindedly fiddles with the TARDIS controls. Ten 2 glares at him)

Ten Two: Sorry Doctor you made your choice long ago, you chose to leave her, I didn't

(the Doctor whirls and points a finger at Ten 2)

Doctor: that doesn't mean I can't take it back

Ten 2: and Rose made her decision too

Doctor: I made a mistake, now I'm offering to make it better

(Ten 2 gets up in the Doctor's face)

Ten 2: well it's to late, you know what you said so much in this regeneration? how you were constantly sorry? well guess what.

(music strikes up and Ten 2 points at the Doctor)

Ten 2:I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry

Walking through my life I felt your shadow standin tall  
Think I'm catching up, think we got a date with destiny  
I bet your shadow'd rather follow me, mmm-hmm...

(Ten 2 circles the Doctor)

Ten 2: Runnin through the night, you feel me breathin' down your neck  
Taught me how to fight, guess I learned a trick or two or three  
I keep them hidden up my sleeve, I hate to break it to you

(Ten 2 jumps up onto one of the chairs that sit around the console and points down at the Doctor)

Ten 2: I'm not sorry, sorry  
For the person I've become  
Not sorry, sorry  
I don't live under your thumb  
It's time to stand aside  
You can't take this Rose from me  
Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you

(ten 2 jumps down from the chair)

Ten 2: I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry

(The Doctor marches forward claps in Ten 2's face and dances away)

Doctor: Talking in your sleep, I heard you're livin' in a dream  
Go wake up in your castle, my Rose is not your destiny  
you'll never take the wolf from me, I hate to brake it to you

(The Doctor pushes Ten 2)

Doctor: I'm not sorry, sorry  
For the time lord I've become  
Not sorry, sorry  
I don't live under your thumb  
It's time to stand aside  
You can't take this Rose from me  
Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you

I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry

Ten 2: Not sorry  
I hate to break it to you

Both: I'm not sorry, sorry

Ten 2: For the person I've become

Doctor: I'm not sorry, sorry

Ten 2: I don't live under your thumb

Both: It's time to stand aside  
You can't take this Rose from me

Ten 2: Hate to break it

Doctor: Hate to break you

Both: Hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry, sorry

Ten 2: Yeah

Both:I'm not sorry, sorry

Doctor: I'm not, I'm not

Both: It's time to stand aside  
You can't take this Rose from me

Ten 2: Hate to break it

Doctor: Hate to break you

Both: Hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry

(Music fades away and Rose walks through the door looking between the two, who were glaring intently at each other)

Rose: hey guys what's up?

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	18. scene 17

**A/N hey guys, so turns out I am available this weekend my grandmother flubbed the date's and I'm going to Chicago next week so here's a chapter. I got a review asking when the Doctor and Rose would have a heart to heart scene, well technically they asked when the Doctor would finally talk to Rose, so here it is I hope it is up to their standards, please R&R and remember if you don't recognize the song the link to a video will be on my profile**.

**special thanks once again, to my brilliant reviewer that keeps me posting fast Anonymous Miki**

**Chapter song base: a whole new world, from the Disney musical Aladdin**

* * *

(The Doctor pushes Ten 2 away and approaches Rose.)

Doctor: Rose I have a question for you.

(Ten 2 tries to push past him, The Doctor kicks back hitting him in the shin, making him stumble back, Rose nods at the Doctor)

Rose: alright

Doctor: soon the cracks will close, you can go back to the parallel if you want, or... you could stay here with me and travel in the TARDIS

Rose: I don't know the parallel has become like home to me

Doctor (looking slightly surprised): I thought the TARDIS was your home

Rose: it was... that is before you left me, I made a new home.

Doctor: but you can have your old one back, plus you know Rose

(Music starts up and the Doctor takes Rose's hand, and dances her into the middle of the stage)

Doctor: I can show you new worlds  
shinning shimmering star light  
tell me, Rose, now when did  
you last let the TARDIS decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
forward, sideways and backward  
On a blue police box ride

whole new worlds  
A new fantastic place to view  
no one to tell us no  
or where not to go  
or say we're only crazy

(Rose get's a dreamy look on her face, and she pulls away from the Doctor looking out into the audience)

Rose: Whole new worlds!  
dazzling places I never knew  
But when I'm out here  
it's crystal clear

(Rose pauses doubt crossing her face)

Rose: but what about the world I've grown to know

Doctor: you could be in whole new worlds with me

(Rose looks back at the Doctor)

Rose: Unbelievable sights.  
indescribable feelings.  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through the endless diamond skies

Whole new worlds!

(The Doctor comes forward and takes both of her hands in his)

Doctor: don't you dare close your eyes.

Rose: A hundred thousand things to see

Doctor: hold your breath it gets better

Rose: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far

(she pulls away again looking as though she is at war with herself)

Rose: I must go back to what I used to be!

(Rose ponders a moment her face smoothing out to a serene smile)

Doctor: whole new worlds!

Rose: every sight a surprise

Doctor: with new old horizons to see

Rose: Every moment, seems better

(she looks as though she was thinking on the offer as she says this last line)

Rose and Doctor: we could go everywhere!  
There's time and space

Doctor: Let me share these whole new worlds with you

Both: whole new worlds  
That's where we could be

Doctor: A thrilling chase

Rose: A wondrous place

Doctor: For you and me.

(the music dies and the Doctor faces her pleading, he takes her hand)\

Doctor: what do you say? will you stay?

Rose (casting her eyes down at the floor): as much as I would like to I can't my home is in the parallel now

(the Doctor's shoulders slump as he looks at her)

Doctor: if that's what you want then

Rose (nodding): it is

(the Doctor let's go of her hand, and walks away, Ten 2 comes forward and wraps Rose in a large hug, they pull apart smile at each other and walk off stage hand in hand, the stage hands whisk away the TARDIS set.)

* * *

**what did you think? please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y**


	19. scene 18

**A/N and this chapter we say goodbye to two more characters, yes you guessed it this chapter we say goodbye to Rose and Ten 2. R&R remember all songs are on my profile just follow the links**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki for reviewing**

**chapter base song: cups (when I'm gone) by Anna Kendrick in Pitch Perfect**

* * *

(Amy, Rory, River, Rose, Ten 2, and the Doctor, walk onto the stage, and sit down on the ground all of them holding cups, appearing to sip out of them, and chat, laughing at certain points.)

River: well I must say this is one of your more mild ideas Doctor, a picnic, how...(she pauses and sips out of her cup) domestic

Doctor: hey there is nothing wrong with sitting around having a nice relaxing meal with my friends

Amy: of course not raggedy man, but River has to tease you sometimes

Doctor (chuckling): yes Pond

(a light is cast out over the TARDIS crew, Rose, and Ten 2 look up, Rose smiles and turns to face the rest of the group,)

Rose: the crack's open, I guess we'll be going home

Doctor: you could still take my offer

(Amy, River, and Rory, flip their cups over onto the stage, and then they start to play cups)

Rose: I'm sorry Doctor but

(Rose gets to her feet, Amy and the rest continue playing cups)

Rose: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
two bottles of whiskey for the road

(Rose turns to face Ten 2)

Rose: and I sure would like some sweet company  
oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

(she holds out her hand to him)

Rose: when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my hair  
you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(Ten 2 stands and takes Rose's hand and twirls her around the stage)

Rose: when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my walk  
you're gonna miss me by my talk  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(cups 4)

Rose: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
the one with the prettiest of views  
it's got mountains  
it's got rivers  
it's got sights to give you shivers  
but it sure would be prettier with you

(ten 2 lets go and Rose twirls to the other side of the stage)

when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my walk  
you're gonna miss me by my talk  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(cups 9, then tap either end of cups to the stage)

Rose: when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my hair  
you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(Ten 2 catches her and the move towards the light at the edge of the stage)

when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my walk  
you're gonna miss me by my talk  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(the cast stops playing cups and Rose, and Ten 2, walk off stage, the light that had beckoned them cutting off a moment later)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time allons-y!**


	20. scene 19

**A/N I actually have an episode template for the next scene grouping one that made me cry, and yes there were a few laughs but it was mostly crying **

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki and To the TARDIS for reviewing**

**chapter base song: she's a rebel, by Green Day**

* * *

(the remaining TARDIS crew sit where Rose and Ten2 left them, River says something to the Doctor and runs off, Amy pulls out a news paper and reading glasses, as the Doctor pulls out a book, and opens it)

Doctor(reading): New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet

Amy: Doctor you're doing it agian

Doctor: I'm reading!

Amy: aloud. please could you not?

Doctor: There's something different about you, isn't there?

Rory: what's the book?

Doctor: Melody Malone. she's a private detective in old town New York

Amy: she's got ice in her heart, and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side that se keeps well hidden

(Amy looks over at Rory and music starts up)

Amy: in other words

(she jumps to her feet,)

Amy: She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

(music fades and the Doctor looks over at her)

Doctor: oh you've read it?

Amy: you read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!

Rory: only you could fancy someone in a book

(a pause in which Amy looks at the crowd meaningfully)

Doctor: I'm just reading it. I just like the cover.

Amy: Ooo, can we see the cover?

Doctor: No, no, I'm busy. It's your hair! Is it your hair?  
Amy: Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go.

Doctor: I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney. No, actually, sorry. They're fine. Carry on.

Rory: Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!

Amy: Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?

Doctor: Yes.

Rory: No.

Amy(indignantly crossing her arms over her chest): You didn't look.

Rory: I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them.

Amy: You walk among fire pits, Centurion.

Rory: Do I have to come over there?

Amy: You can if you like.

Rory: Well, we have company.

Amy: I'll get a babysitter.

(Rory and Amy kiss.)

Doctor: Oh, do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that.

Rory: Coffee?

Amy: Coffee.

(Rory walks off stage, and the light falls on the Doctor reading to Amy)


	21. scene 20

**A/N okay so we're nearing the end and I'm sorry this is when everything changes, remember any songs are on my profile just click the names.**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki for reviewing **

**chapter base song: What's this? from the nightmare before Christmas**

* * *

(the Doctor and Amy run onto the TARDIS set, the Doctor starts to fiddle with the console, trying to find out what to do)

Amy: What's River doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book?

Doctor: He went to get coffee. Pay attention.

Amy: He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?

Doctor: I don't know. We're in New York!

Amy: okay Doctor, where did you get the book? (Amy waits a moment the Doctor does not answer) c'mon Raggedy Man spill

Doctor: I found it in my pocket

Amy: and how did it get there?

Doctor: How does anything get there. I've given up asking. Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?

(Amy glances down at the book running her hand over the page, as though looking for the words)

Amy: Yes, hang on. Oh, April 3rd, 1938. Wait it also say's Rory couldn't have come in the TARDIS, something about distorted time lines, that she couldn't even do it

Doctor(snorts): yes but River is not me, 1938 that one's easy.

(the TARDIS makes an odd strangled sound, and then she stops)

Amy: Doctor what was that?

(music starts the Doctor is looking confused)

Doctor: What's this? What's this?  
she won't land anywhere  
what's this?  
there's something wrong out there  
what's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Doc, this isn't fair  
What's this?

(he wanders around the console rubbing his chin)

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
there is beeping all around

What's this?  
the TARDIS isn't landing  
little lights are flashing  
it all seems so maddening  
have time lines gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

they're blinking bright like strobe lights  
instead of staying dark  
they're blinking with clear warning  
and I don't know why

(he walks to the door)

there's trouble out the window  
oh, I can't believe my eyes  
and in my bones I feel the trouble  
that waits for me outside

(he pokes his head out the door the door)

Oh, look  
What's this?  
we're not where we belong, what's this?  
why outside there sits a yard  
there's really nothing here but stories  
resting calmly without tire  
What's this?  
What's this?

out here, there's nothing left to see, not here  
And who would ever think  
And why?

there's nothing here at all not even tiny little things  
there's no alarms there's no strings  
and there's not even anyone  
so, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
this looks wrong  
this looks wrong  
oh could it be I got it now  
what's this?

Oh my, what now?  
the city never sleeps  
but look, there's something you must see  
no doubt, no question, that it seems, that statues move  
too ensnare them, they're not little cozy things  
the Angels made their dreamland  
what's this?

The statues are all missing  
And the angels can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
missing people all around

Instead of homeless, I swear  
there is silence in the air  
the noise should roar not  
whisper everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never seen so many before  
this emptiness just shouldn't be, they feast  
they simply cannot get enough

they want it, oh, they want it  
Oh, they want it for their own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

(Amy holds the book under his nose, the Doctor looks up at her)

Doctor: Yowzah, hmm...

(the Doctor smiles and throws the switch and the TARDIS sound replaces music)

Amy: come on!

Doctor: just a moment. Final checks

Amy: since when?

(the Doctor looks at his reflection on the a brass plate, then him and Amy exit the TARDIS and the stage hands change the scenery)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y**


	22. scene 21

**A/N okay so I know I hurt a lot of people when I decided to go the way I did, it was a real Moffat move I know, but I'm to deep into the plot to turn back now, I'm going to be bringing this musical to a close soon, and would like to pose a question to all of my readers, how would you like a Rose/Nine/Ten musical? because I kinda want to write it, but want to know that it would be read before going for it**

**special thanks to: To The TARDIS, and Anonymous Miki for reviewing**

**chapter base song: Dirty Little secret by The All American Rejects**

* * *

lights come up and reveal River in the center of the stage being held by an angel, a man wanders around)

Grayle: you'r going to tell me about these creatures, and you're going to do it quickly

River: the Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?

Grayle: I'm a collector. What collector could resist?

River: that's exactly what they're thinking

(the lights flicker)

Grayle: what's that?

(the sound of a struggling TARDIS fills the room)

Grayle: what is it?

River: oh you bad boy. You could burn New York

Grayle: what does that mean?

River: it means just you wait until my husband get's home

(the TARDIS thumps down somewhere off stage, and Grayle falls, then you hear Amy calling out for Rory, then the Doctor saunters onto the stage)

Doctor: Sorry I'm late honey traffic was hell.

(he walks over and inspects the Angels hold on River)

Doctor: so where aare we now Doctor Song? How's Prison?

River: Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's professor Song to you

Doctor: Pardoned?

River: mmm. Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe.

Doctor: You said I got to big

River: and now nobodies ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?

Doctor: Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?

River: Doctor Who?

(music strikes up and the Doctor moves closer as though to whisper something in her ear)

Doctor: Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep this my dirty little secret  
(River: Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or it'll be just another regret  
(River: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

River: Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Doctor: Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Doctor: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Doctor: Who has to know?  
The way it feels inside  
(River: Inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
(River: Deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
(River: Won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back

I'll keep this my dirty little secret  
(River: Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or it'll be just another regret  
(River: Just another regret)

I'll keep this my dirty little secret  
(River: Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or it'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

River: Who has to know?

Doctor:Who has to know?

(Amy walks onto the stage and leans against a wall)

Amy: am I interupting?

Doctor(pulling away from River sharply): nope not at all, let's go River

River: I need a hand back, so what's it going to be? Are you going to break her wrist? or mine?

(River catches the Doctors eye)

River: Oh no. Really? why do you have to break mine?

Doctor: because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice

River: book? what book's this then?

Doctor: your's which hasn't been written yet

River: I see

Amy: But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?

River: I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous.

Amy: I know, but there must be something we can look at.

Doctor: What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?

Amy: Chapter titles.

(the Doctor opens the book and runs a finger down the page)

Doctor: He's in the cellar.

Amy: Gimme!

(The Doctor throws the sonic screwdriver to Amy, who runs off, kisses River and starts to leave. then he stops and drops the book, looking like he'd just seen a ghost)

River: Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me. Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Doctor!

Doctor: No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!

River: How?

Doctor: I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!

(then the Doctor walks off stage leaving River to try and get out)

* * *

**please review **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time ALLONS-Y!**


	23. scene 22

**A/N okay so this will be one of the last chaps I'll be posting this weekend, so here it is, scene 22 remember all songs have links to them posted on my profile **

**Special thanks once again, to the brilliant Anonymous Miki your reviews help make this happen**

**chapter base song: don't let me know, from Smash**

* * *

(the set has now transformed into a grand entry way, the TARDIS sits before some stairs, Amy and the Doctor run onto the stage)

Amy: So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?

(river walks onto the stage, her arm hanging oddly at her side)

River: He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it.

Doctor: You got out.

Amy: So, where is he?

Doctor: Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?

River: If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it.

Doctor: How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?

River: You asked, I did. Problem?

Doctor: You just changed the future.

River: It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working.

Doctor: She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good.

River: Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?

Doctor: Show me!

(The Doctor grabs River's hand and she gasps in pain.)

Doctor: Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Rory.

Amy: Got it.

Doctor (moving to sit beside River on the stairs): Why did you lie to me?

River: When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage.

Doctor: It must hurt. Come here.

River: Yes. The wrist is pretty bad too.

(The Doctor gently takes her hand,)

River: No. No. No, stop that. Stop that. Stop it!

Doctor: There you go. How's that?

(He kisses River's hand.)

River: Well, let's see, shall we?

(She slaps his face. Music strikes up, and River jumps off the stairs the Doctor close behind, she turns to face him)

River:I wish you were a bad man  
I wish you made it easier  
I wish you'd done something unforgivable  
'Cause holding onto you is all that I can do until  
I learn the hands around my throat are my own

(River turns away from him)

River: Don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let me go  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know

(The Doctor takes her hand so she's forced to turn back to him)

Doctor and River: I wish I never met you  
Now I gotta forget again  
I wish you didn't know me  
So damn well  
Mmmmm... Don't tell me that you're scared  
Every time that  
River: I'm not  
Doctor: she isn't  
Both: there  
Don't you open up my heart again

River (pulling away agian):Oh, don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let go  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
If you think there's a chance you can fall again  
That you've tried and you've failed to stop loving me

(the Doctor pulls her back)

both: Don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let go

(she turns away)

River: Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know

River pulls away again, this time running off stage, the Doctor reaches out, as though trying to catch her)

Doctor: Don't let me know

(the Music fades)

Doctor: River

(Amy moves to follow River, stopping in front of the Doctor)

Amy: Tell you what. Stick to the science part.

(then she walks out)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time ALLONS-Y!**


	24. scene 23

**A/N okay so this one is the last for this weekend, but I will be back by Monday, to finish this off, remember all songs are on my profile, just click on the name**

**special thanks as always to the fantastic Anonymous Mik for reviewing, **

**song base chapter: run, by Snow Patrol **

* * *

(the lights come on to reveal Rory, standing center stage, before an old man lying in a bed)

Amy(off stage, but getting closer): Rory!

Rory(looking over his shoulder): Amy

(Amy runs onto the stage)

Doctor: Amy. Rory!

(he runs onto the stage, and grabs hold of Amy and Rory, trying to keep them from seeing the old man)

Doctor: Get out of here! don't look at anything. Don't touch anything!

Amy(noticing the old man and walking forward,): Who's that?

Old Man: Amy. Amy, please. Amy, please. Please

Amy(coming over to the bed, and taking the old man's hand): Rory he's you

Old Rory: Amy

(Old Rory, dies, and Amy looks up tears in her eyes)

Rory: Will someone please tell me what is going on?

Doctor: I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died. This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time.

Amy: So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?

Doctor: Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the Angels feed on. But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again. This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many Angels in New York?

River: It's like they've taken over every statue in the city.

Doctor: The Angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The city that never sleeps.

(the lights flicker)

Doctor(looking at Rory gravely): they're coming for you.

Rory: What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?

Doctor: The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed.

Rory: And will Amy be there?

Doctor: No.

Amy: How do you know?

Doctor: Because he was so pleased to see you again.

Rry: Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens.

Doctor: It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future.

River: Doctor, he's right.

Doctor: No, he isn't.

River: If Rory got out, it would create a paradox. This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen.

Doctor: It would be almost impossible.

River: Loving the almost.

Doctor: But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?

Amy: I won't let them take him. That's what we've got.

(music drifts over the room Amy takes Rory's hand)

Amy: I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

(she turns to face him)

Amy: And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

(she pulls him towards the edge of the stage)

Amy: Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

(the music fades)

Amy: Husband, run!

(Amy and Rory run off stage. The lights flicker.)

Doctor: River, I'm not sure this can work.

River: Husband, shut up.  
(The light flickers again and the angels are in the room.)

* * *

**please review see you when I get back from the Windy City **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y!**


	25. scene 24

**A/N and I'm back, and am star struck seeing as I've now met one of my Idols Veronica Roth!, Now this one is based on the scene when I started to weep, and not the dainty proper cry, the snotty, and messy one, remember al songs can be found on my profile**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki and To The TARDIS for reviewing**

**chapter base song: a thousand years by Christina Perri.**

* * *

(Amy and Rory walk out and they find a ledge like you would find on a roof Rory  
walks to the ledge looking over)

Amy: anyway down?

Rory (climbing up on the ledge): no but there's a way out

Amy: what are you doing? Rory, what on earth do you think you're doing? Rory  
stop you'll die

Rory: yeah twice in the same building on the same night. who else could do that

Amy: just come down

Rory: this is the right thing if I die it's a paradox, right? The paradox kills the  
Angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I'm really scared. Oh, great. The  
one time you can't manage it. Amy, I'm going to need a little help here.

Amy (grabing hold of his shirt): stop

Rory: just think it through. it will kill the angels

Amy: It'll kill you too

Rory: will it? River said that this place would never exist if it doesn't exist what did  
I fall off?

Amy: you think you'll just come back to life?

Rory (holding out his hands as though saying obviously): when don't I?

Amy (climbing up onto the ledge beside him): fine then let's do it because if this  
doesn't work I can't live without you

Rory: no I can't take you too

Amy: you said we would come back to life, money where your mouth is time

Rory: Amy-

Amy: shut up together or not at all

(Rory still looks like he's not sure music starts up Amy places a hand on his cheek)

Amy: Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I help when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Amy moves her hand so that it rests on Rory's arm)

Rory: I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(he comes in closer to Amy)

Rory: Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Amy: I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Rory reaches up an takes Amy's hand)

Amy: And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Rory: One step closer

Amy: One step closer

Amy & Rory: I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Amy: And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(the Doctor and River run out onto the stage)

Doctor: What the hell are you doing!

Amy: changing the future. it's called marriage

(amy and Rory tip and fall over the edge of the ledge and out of sight)

Doctor: Amy! Amy!

(the lights become very bright)

River: Doctor what's happening?

Doctor: The paradox. it's working! The paradox is working!

(the lights continue to grow brighter, then they go completely dark)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers**


	26. scene 25

**A/N and now we get into really soul shattering stuff, one of the scenes coming up actually made me tear up while writing it, but this one I just wrote with the feeling that maybe this was what was going through Amy and Rory's minds after they discovered it had worked.**

**special thanks to Anonymous Miki for supporting this story for so long, and not taking off, after I decided to take the Moffat way out.**

**chapter base song: caught in the storm, from the TV show Smash**

* * *

(lights raise and show, Amy and Rory laying off to the side of the stage, by a grave stone, the TARDIS sit's off to the side, looking worse for wear. they sit up sharply)

Rory: Where are we?

(Amy looks over at him, and throws her arms around him, and music starts, Rory pulls back enough to look into Amy's eyes)

Rory: You can push me away, I can take it

(Amy smiles)

Amy: I can make you a promise, and break it

Both: we know how it goes by now

(Rory stands and helps Amy to stand)

Rory: Running off just to see if I chase you

Amy: I pretend that I know how to replace you

both: Still we get tangled up some how

Rory: hear it thunder

Amy: and I wonder

both: how long can I hang on?

I'm caught in the storm  
I'm caught in the rain  
I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain  
I'm ready to drown, but it's comin' down, but I feel so alive

Just let me go, just walk away  
If you love someone, you never let them stay  
Caught in the storm

Rory: as doors on the TARDIS are closing

Amy: You arrive at the door, standing frozen

Rory: You say you thought you'd find me here

Amy: tell me how I begin to forget you

Rory: When you keep coming back and I let you

both: Love me until you disappear

I'm caught in the storm  
I'm caught in the rain  
I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain  
I'm ready to drown, but it's comin' down, but I feel so alive

Just let me go, just walk away  
If you love someone, you never let them stay  
Caught in the storm

Let me wash away, you can find me after the flood  
Let me wash away

Amy: Caught in the storm

Rory: Caught in the rain

Amy: Caught in the rush that hides this pain

Rory: When you love someone you find a way to stay

Amy: caught in the storm

(the music fades and the Doctor runs onto the stage and catches Amy and Rory in a large hug)

Doctor: We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the Tardis back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again.

Rory: What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem.

Doctor: I was talking to myself.

(River walks onto the stage with a bucket of water, and a rag, and goes over to the TARDIS)

River: It could do with a repaint.

Doctor: I've been busy.

River: Does the bulb on top need changing?

Doctor: I just changed it.

River: So. Rory and Amy, then.

Doctor: Yes. I know, I know.

River: I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging round here all day.

Rory: Doctor.

Doctor: Ha!

Rory: Look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?

Doctor: I want go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games.

River: Right. Family outing, then.

(The Doctor and River go into the Tardis. Rory hangs back.)

Rory: Amy, come and see this.

Amy: What?

Rory: There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me.

Amy: What?

(an angel moves and pulls Rory off the stage, and stands where Rory was just standing)

Amy: Doctor!

(the Doctor and River run out of the TARDIS)

River: where the hell did that come from?

Doctor: It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it.

Amy: Where's Rory?

(The Doctor sees the gravestone.)

Doctor: I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry.

Amy: No. No, we can just go and get him in the Tardis. One more paradox.

Doctor: Would rip New York apart.

Amy: No, that's not true. I don't believe you.

River: Mother, it's true.

Doctor: Amy, what are you doing?

Amy: That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?

(Amy starts to walk towards the Angel)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	27. scene 26

**A/N okay so here goes another heartbreak, seriously I'm upsetting myself with these, **

**special thanks once more to Anonymous Miki, this story wouldn't be getting posted so quickly without your encouragement.**

**chapter base song: Broadway here I come**

* * *

(Rory is gone, Amy has turned away from the Doctor and River, who are near the edge of the stage, River holds the Doctor back, as he struggles to stop Amy from going through with what she's planning)

Doctor: Amy don't do this!

River: Doctor shut up.

Amy: I've got to it's my only chance

(Amy doesn't take her eyes off the angel that stands center stage.)

Amy: I'm high above the planet  
I'm starting towards the end  
the trip here was amazing  
Before I stepped off the edge

(light's on the other side of the stage come on, showing Rory standing to the side off the stage.)

Rory: And now I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky  
I'm falling, baby, through the sky  
and I'm calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry  
I'm falling down through the sky

(music strikes up)

Amy and Rory: Toward the scenes that we star

Amy: Oh, Rory here I come  
Rory here I come

(Amy steps towards the angel)

Amy: The pressure, it increases  
The closer that I get

Rory: I could almost go to pieces  
But I'm not quite there yet

Amy and Rory: See I've been brave in crazy weather  
Drowning out my cries  
I pull myself together

Amy: I'm focused on the prize

(she smiles slightly, through the tears that run down her cheeks)

Amy: I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky  
I'm falling, baby, through the sky  
and I'm calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry  
I'm falling down through the sky

Rory: it's the time you can't run

Amy: Oh, Rory, here I come  
Mmmmm...

(Amy takes another step closer to the angel)

Amy: Will I remain the same or will I change a little bit?  
Will I feel broken or totally complete?  
Will I retain my cool, when I see his smiling face?  
Or will I break in the silence of the street?

Rory: The people all are pointing  
I bet they'll never guess

Amy: that the girl at which they're pointing  
is frightened of the past

(Amy takes another step forward)

Amy: But even though I fear it  
I'm playing all my cards  
Baby, you are gonna hear it  
When I give them my regards

Amy and Rory: I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky  
I'm falling, baby, through the sky  
and I'm calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry  
I'm falling down through the sky

Amy: And I refuse to go numb  
Oh, Rory, here I come  
Rory, here I come  
Rory, here I come  
Rory, Rory, here I come  
Here I come!

And the last thing I hear  
As the impact grows near  
Is it a scream or a cheer?  
Well, never mind, I'll never find out

(Amy turns to face the crowd, the angel walks forward, it's hand outstretched, as it touches the lights go out, and Amy's voice carries out over the crowd)

Amy: Cause Rory, I am here!

* * *

**Please review, they make me smile, like really smile**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y!**


	28. scene 27

**A/N so this chapter is the Doctor saying goodbye, it is not the last chapter, there is one more after this.**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki, and To The TARDIS for reviewing**

**chapter base song: the Goodbye song, from Smash**

* * *

(the lights come back on and show the Doctor standing in the corner of the stage, Amy stands center stage still and not reacting, music strikes up and the Doctor looks over at Amy,)

Doctor: The time has come  
you're flying away  
Mouth is numb  
Hearts don't know what to say

(The Doctor walks to the still form of Amy still standing in the center of the stage)

Doctor: And although you'll be out of sight, dear  
Know I'll be right here  
Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

When you look to the night skies  
Don't think of goodbyes  
Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever

(Amy turns her head to look at him)

Amy with the Ensemble echoing: Come

Doctor: No, I can't come with you

Doctor with ensemble echoing: Stay

Amy: I wish I could

Amy, and ensemble echoing: Goodbye aye-aye-aye

Doctor: I know it's hard to say

Doctor with ensemble echoing: Come

Amy: No, you can't come with me

Doctor with ensemble echoing: Stay

Doctor with ensemble: I wish I could

Doctor, Amy and ensemble: Goodbye aye-aye-aye

Doctor: I know it's hard to say

All: Ouch

Doctor: I know it hurts to say

Amy: I'd stay if I could  
But the universe won't let me  
So please be good  
And don't you forget me

(River walks out of the shadows)

River, and ensemble: And although I'll be out of sight, dear  
Know I'll be right here  
Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

Doctor, River and ensemble: When you look to the night skies  
Don't think of goodbyes

River with ensemble: Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

All: [Vocalizing]

(as they call out Rory takes Amy's hand and guides her off stage and the lights fall as Amy and Rory disappear from view)

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	29. scene 28 (final chapter)

**A/N okay so here it is the end, of this journey, but it does not end here, I will be writing a prequel musical. A Very Whovian Musical: Rose title still a work in progress. and who knows I might even make Ten the musical, after I finish Rose of course. Now I appologize for any feels that I cause with this next chapter, I'm really not a bad person.**

**special thanks to: Anonymous Miki and To The TARDIS for reviewing. **

**chapter base song: Memories from the musical Cats **

* * *

(the lights open and show River walking forward wearing a white flowing gown, towards the Doctor, who sits center stage his head in his hands)

River: The Time Lord lost in time, once mighty with friends standing by his side, one by one they left him, leaving him broken with the memories of companions that were lost to the sands of time

(echoes of Amy's singing Rory here I come drift over the stage, with the echo of Cups from Rose, and Walk through the Fire from Clara)

River: the memory of them haunts him, because they are lost while he stays found

(the light fades until River is no more than a silhouette and the Doctor is the only highlighted character on stage music starts up)

Doctor: Companions, fade away like the moonlight  
let their memories lead you  
open up let them in  
if you find them, and the meaning of what happiness is  
then your new life will begin

Companions as fleeting as moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
It was beautiful then  
I remember the times I knew what happiness was  
let their memories live again

abrupt ends of beloved friends  
the hard cold truth is lonely  
a friendship dies, another chapter's over  
another one is starting

friendship, why must it shatter so easy  
I must think of their old life  
that I just couldn't give them  
when the end came, I just couldn't bear to let go  
and I let them fade away

(River comes up beside him.)

River: Doctor, while silent you suffer  
Endless masquerading  
like a storm your hearts are breaking  
the memories aren't fading

Doctor: companions, it's so easy to leave me  
all alone with these memories  
of our days in the sun  
if you find them you'll understand what happiness is  
look a new day has begun

(the music fades and the Doctor collapses into River's arms curtain closes and music plays through the theater)

Full cast: back to star whales and Daleks and alien beasts  
to statues and vampires historical peeps  
it's all that I love and all that I need  
the TARDIS TARDIS I think we're going back!

(the curtain raises and the cast takes their bow)

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next story, Allons-y! **


End file.
